


Scrabble Night

by kijilinn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Scrabble, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: Who says you have to play by the rules? If you've got enough tiles, you can make any words you feel like.





	

“F. U. C. K.” Negan sat back from the board, a smug smile on his face. 

Saga looked at the Scrabble board and then glared up into her lover’s face. “Dude. That’s not a Scrabble-approved word.”

“Do I look like I give an F. U. C. K.?” He gave her a cheeky grin and Saga rolled her eyes. 

“Fine. If we’re using swears now…” Saga shifted her letter tiles quickly, then added three more tiles to the board, the last landing on the Triple Word. “Fuckity. Suck it.”

“What!” Negan shook his head angrily and started pulling the tiles off. “No. No way. Fuckity isn’t a word.”

“I have heard you say it.” Saga tried to reclaim the letters before Negan could throw them back into the pool. “Gimme.” He held the three tiles over his head and Saga chased his hand until she managed to tackle him around the waist and drag him backwards onto the bed. “You have to at least give them back if you want to challenge.”

“How about we make our own rules,” Negan grinned and kissed her, still holding the tiles away from her. 

“I think you did that already,” she replied and stuck out her tongue at him. “I thought it seemed like there were an awful lot of Cs and Ks in this game.”

“You can’t cut half my vocabulary out of the game,” pouted Negan. “That’s just not fucking fair.”

Saga grinned and held out her hand. “Give me my ‘fuckity.’”

“If you insist.” Negan caught her around the waist and dragged her down against his chest with a seductive grin.

 


End file.
